powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (mentored by Dr. Dazai and Fairy Seelon), one of the most famous Sentai in history, (which ran from 1989-90), with all canon and fanon elements. Their genders are also in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Auto Force Rangers from Power Rangers Auto Force (which aired on Fox Kids in 1990 in an alternate timeline). They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, flip-head figures, role play gear, deluxe robos, etc.). *Red Turbo (male) *Black Turbo (male) *Blue Turbo (male) *Yellow Turbo (male) *Pink Turbo (female) *Silver Turbo (male) *Green Turbo (male) *Purple Turbo (female) *Violet Turbo (female) *Orange Turbo (male) *Crimson Turbo (male) *Navy Turbo (male) *White Turbo (male) *Gold Turbo (male) *Teal Turbo (male) *Brown Turbo (male) *Indigo Turbo (male) *Saffron Turbo (male) *Amethyst Turbo (female) *Vermilion Turbo (male) *Chartreuse Turbo (female) *Magenta Turbo (female) *Viridian Turbo (male) *Burgundy Turbo (male) *Powder Turbo (male) *Scarlet Turbo (male) *Cyan Turbo (female) *Azure Turbo (male) *Lavender Turbo (female) *Gray Turbo (male) *Beige Turbo (male) *Cerulean Turbo (female) *Slate Turbo (male) *Cobalt Turbo (male) *Gunmetal Turbo (male) *Copper Turbo (male) *Bronze Turbo (male) *Khaki Turbo (male) *Citrine Turbo (male) *Maroon Turbo (male) *Olive Turbo (male) *Peach Turbo (female) *Cream Turbo (male) *Sangria Turbo (male) *Plum Turbo (male) *Emerald Turbo (male) *Cerise Turbo (female) *Mauve Turbo (female) *Moccasin Turbo (male) *Aquamarine Turbo (female) *Pearl Turbo (female) *Turquoise Turbo (female) *Platinum Turbo (male) *Tan Turbo (male) *Bittersweet Turbo (male) *Periwinkle Turbo (female) *Sapphire Turbo (female) *Fuchsia Turbo (female) *Dark Green Turbo (male) *Mahogany Turbo (male) *Sea Green Turbo (female) *Claret Turbo (male) *Lime Turbo (male) *Amber Turbo (male) *Ecru Turbo (male) *Taupe Turbo (male) *Tawny Turbo (male) *Lilac Turbo (female) *Ochre Turbo (male) *Sepia Turbo (male) *Celadon Turbo (male) *Orchid Turbo (female) *Ash Turbo (male) *Steel Turbo (male) *Sky Turbo (female) *Burnt Orange Turbo (male) *Brick Turbo (male) *Caramel Turbo (male) *Marigold Turbo (female) *Burnt Sienna Turbo (male) *Verdigris Turbo (male) *Indochine Turbo (male) *Carmine Turbo (male) *Linen Turbo (male) *Goldenrod Turbo (male) *Butterscotch Turbo (male) *Terracotta Turbo (male) *Heliotrope Turbo (female) *Dark Gray Turbo (male) *Harlequin Turbo (male) *Apple Green Turbo (male) *Amaranth Turbo (female) *Ultramarine Turbo (male) *Royal Blue Turbo (male) *Garnet Turbo (male) *Rose Turbo (female) *Ebony Turbo (male) *Ivory Turbo (female) *Thistle Turbo (female) *Myrtle Turbo (male) *Onyx Turbo (male) *Chestnut Turbo (male) *Lemon Turbo (male) *Jade Turbo (female) *Auburn Turbo (male) *Chocolate Turbo (male) *Frost Turbo (female) *Sienna Turbo (male) *Umber Turbo (male) *Sunset Turbo (male) *Cadet Blue Turbo (male) *Jungle Turbo (male) *Almond Turbo (male) *Mustard Turbo (male) *Puce Turbo (male) *Dark Brown Turbo (male) *Orange Peel Turbo (male) *Hunter Turbo (male) *Charcoal Turbo (male) *Salmon Turbo (male) *Avocado Turbo (male) *Wisteria Turbo (female) *Coquelicot Turbo (male) *Reseda Turbo (male) *Maize Turbo (male) *Persimmon Turbo (male) *Cornflower Turbo (male) *Apricot Turbo (female) *Brass Turbo (male) *Ruby Turbo (male) *Mint Turbo (male) *Forest Turbo (male) *Coral Turbo (female) *Aubergine Turbo (female) *Hazel Turbo (female) *Topaz Turbo (female) *Russet Turbo (male) *Pumpkin Turbo (male) *Mango Turbo (male) *Honeydew Turbo (female) *Cantaloupe Turbo (female) *Zomp Turbo (male) *Alabaster Turbo (male) *Pine Turbo (male) *Strawberry Turbo (female) *Oatmeal Turbo (male) *Pistachio Turbo (male) *Snow Turbo (female) *Raspberry Turbo (female) *Tangerine Turbo (male) *Sand Turbo (male) *Yam Turbo (male) *Daffodil Turbo (female) *Mulberry Turbo (female) *Vanilla Turbo (female) *Cinnamon Turbo (male) *Tomato Turbo (male) *Carrot Turbo (male) *Blueberry Turbo (female) *Watermelon Turbo (female) *Denim Turbo (male) *Asparagus Turbo (male) *Moss Turbo (female) *Manatee Turbo (male) *Cranberry Turbo (female) *Wheat Turbo (male) *Pomegranate Turbo (male) *Grape Turbo (male) *Papaya Turbo (male) *Thulian Turbo (female) *Erin Turbo (male) *Arylide Turbo (male) *Flame Turbo (male) *Shadow Turbo (male) *Bisque Turbo (male) *Spring Green Turbo (female) *Fern Turbo (female) *Sunglow Turbo (male) *Tangelo Turbo (male) *Pear Turbo (male) *Springbud Turbo (male) *Chartreuse Yellow Turbo (female) *Pansy Turbo (female) *Apple Red Turbo (male) *Capri Turbo (male) *Paprika Turbo (male) *Blackberry Turbo (female) *Gamboge Turbo (male) *Buttermilk Turbo (female) *Eggshell Turbo (male) *Coffee Turbo (male) *Flamingo Turbo (female) *Shamrock Turbo (male) *Licorice Turbo (male) *Bubblegum Turbo (female) *Pineapple Turbo (male) *Coconut Turbo (male) *Banana Turbo (male) *Celery Turbo (male) *Eucalyptus Turbo (female) *Beaver Turbo (male) *Canary Turbo (female) *Midnight Turbo (male) *Boysenberry Turbo (female) *Robin Egg Turbo (female) *Camel Turbo (male) *Peacock Turbo (female) *Kiwi Turbo (male) *Cardinal Turbo (male) *Pea Green Turbo (female) *Buff Turbo (male) *Walnut Turbo (male) *Grass Turbo (female) *Smoke Turbo (male) *Ocean Turbo (male) *Sunflower Turbo (female) *Broccoli Turbo (male) *Tanzanite Turbo (female) *Peridot Turbo (female) *Tumbleweed Turbo (male) *Marshmallow Turbo (female) *Cheese Turbo (male) *Malachite Turbo (male) *Obsidian Turbo (male) *Champagne Turbo (female) *Toffee Turbo (male) *Artichoke Turbo (male) *Nyanza Turbo (female) *Jonquil Turbo (female) *Pewter Turbo (male) *Clementine Turbo (female) *Xanadu Turbo (male) *Dragonfruit Turbo (male) *Turmeric Turbo (male) *Oyster Turbo (male) *Elderberry Turbo (female) *Nectarine Turbo (male) *Cloud Turbo (male) *Quartz Turbo (female) *Bone Turbo (male) *Arctic Blue Turbo (male) *Guava Turbo (female) *Tamarind Turbo (male) *Durian Turbo (male) *Lychee Turbo (female) *Zucchini Turbo (male) *Starfruit Turbo (male) *Mangosteen Turbo (male) *Cucumber Turbo (male) *Quince Turbo (male) *Wasabi Turbo (male) *Bistre Turbo (male) *Hibiscus Turbo (female) *Sapodilla Turbo (male) *Feijoa Turbo (male) *Peanut Turbo (male) *Beet Red Turbo (male) *Iris Turbo (female) *Raven Turbo (male) *Rainbow Turbo (male) Category:List of Sentai teams